


The Blue Rose's Petals

by lake_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Experiment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokich spent most of his life in a lab, learning to use his powers of deception alongside his other half, Shuichi, when the lab was one day attacked, and a rescue for the two of them was staged. However, Shuichi and Kokichi ended up separated, and twelve years have passed. Kokichi has no clue if Shuichi is even still alive. Will he be? Read and find out!~~~~~Hello, and welcome to the Blue Roses Petals rewrite! As always, there's no update schedule, but I'm working hard on it as we speak!! I hope you enjoy!Link to my Discord Server: https://discord.gg/fbfnQxv
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (OneSided), Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi (onesided), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Blue Rose's Petals

Run. That was the only thing echoing through Kokichi’s mind. Run as fast as you can, don’t look back. Looking back only spells trouble. You’ll get caught for even a moment’s hesitation. He was hyper-aware of the fingers intertwined with his own, belonging to another body that he pulled along behind him, someone he couldn’t remember but knew he would lay his life down for them.

He could just barely see it out of the corner of his eye, the black mass that licked at the walls and engulfed the floor behind them as it chased him and his companion, spelling their end if it were to so much as touch the two of them.

It scared him. Kokichi couldn’t remember where this black mass had come from, with its shadowy tendrils extending, reaching toward the two in an attempt to corral them back into the prison they had just escaped.

Kokichi rounded a sharp corner, his companion in tow, nearly skidding into the wall of the hallway before he managed to find his footing and keep going. He could just barely see the light of the end of the tunnel, the saving grace that signified their soon approaching freedom.

And then he slipped. His feet flew out from under him for reasons he did not understand, and he fell, his weight dragging his companion down to the floor with him. Kokichi could just barely hear their frightened voice pleading with him to get up and escape, but when he tried, he found he couldn’t move. It was as if some force were holding him down, lying on top of him to keep him paralyzed.

Hands pulled desperately at the back of the thin shirt on his back, attempting to pull him off the floor themselves, though that proved to be a fruitless task. He could hear the tears in their voice and the pure desperation as they pleaded for him to stand up.

All he could manage to do was turn his head and meet the panicked golden eyes that haunted his memory and hear a familiar scream as the mass bore down on top of them, trapping them both within its cold, inky prison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold winter air was the first thing Kokichi registered as his eyes snapped open, and his body jolted upright. The room was still dark, the sun not yet having had a chance to rise and paint the world with its welcoming glow. A glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand told him that it was currently 6:45 in the morning. Kirumi would be the only one awake by now, he mused, running a hand through purple hair that had been plastered to his forehead by sweat.

A knock at the door made him jolt in surprise. Who could be knocking on his door at this hour? It couldn’t be Kirumi; she didn’t make her rounds to start waking up until 7:30 at the earliest. “...Come in,” he called after a moment, flopping back down onto his pillow with a tired huff. He closed his eyes as his door creaked open and shut again, followed by the sound of slippered feet shuffling across his floor to stand over his bed. “..What is it, Momota-chan?” he asked quietly, sounding too drained for his antics as he cracked his eyes open once again.

Momota Kaito stood over his bed, his lilac eyes glittering with concern as he studied the shorter boy’s appearance. “I could hear your next door,” he said quietly, making sure to keep his voice low. “It sounded like you were having a nightmare.”

“Yeah?” Kokichi grumbled. “And what of it? I thought you’d be used to it by now; it happens every night.” He couldn’t help the dry tone that his voice took on; he wanted nothing more than just to go back to sleep and forget that the dream had ever happened.

However, Kaito didn’t seem to get the memo as he took a seat on the edge of Kokichi’s bed, angling himself to get a better look at the other. His gaze was so soft it almost made Kokichi sick to his stomach. “You can talk to me about it if you want, you know,” Kaito offered.

Kokichi scowled, glaring at him with as much energy as he could muster. “What makes you think I’d want to talk about it?” he asked pointedly. “Last I checked, my dreams were never any of your business.”

“You’re right,” Kaito conceded, a rare feat in all the years that Kokichi had known him. “But Kirumi told me once that talking about your nightmares could make them seem less scary because hearing it out loud can help you make sense of it all.”

That, Kokichi supposed, was a fair point. He could recall Kirumi using a similar line on himself once when he had dozed off in the living room while they were watching a movie and had had a nightmare that had disturbed the others. “...I had a dream about the facility,” Kokichi ventured, his tone cautious as his gaze darted around the room. “I was running from some black… shadow thing. I knew that if it caught me, it’d be all over.”

Kaito said nothing, only nodding attentively, waving a hand in a signal for Kokichi to continue speaking.

“I-I was with Shuichi, too.” His voice was quieter now as those panicked golden eyes swam in front of his vision, hearing the scared pleas for him to just get up and move ringing in his ears. “We… We were trying to get out of there together, and I fell… I couldn’t get up, no matter how much he begged me, a-and… it caught up to us.”

Kaito, after a moment of silence, clicked his tongue. “That does sound kind of scary,” he said, turning away to stare at the door. “I wonder why Shuichi was there, though.”

“Probably some shit about regrets,” Kokichi said, dismissively waving his hand. “Kaede was talking about how dreams can be symbolic about that sort of thing, something one of her classmates was spouting, I think.”

“So you just regret not being able to have him here?” Kaito questioned. He had taken on an odd tone, one that Kokichi didn’t recognize.

“...yeah,” Kokichi said after a moment. “I think that might be it. Nothing to worry about yet, I guess.” He shrugged. “Or perhaps even ever. I haven’t been able to feel anything from our link since the day I managed to escape.”

Kaito had turned to look at him. “Seriously? He hasn’t tried to contact you or anything?”

Kokichi shook his head. “He hasn’t. I’ve tried reaching out to him, too, but it’s all just been dead air. It’s like he isn’t even there anymore.” His gut twisted as those words left his mouth. It was terrifying to think that Shuichi could be dead, but he knew what those scientists were capable of. It was a very likely possibility.

“H-Hey,” Kaito stuttered, sounding worried. “Don’t look like that, okay? I-I’m sure Shuichi’s fine. We’ll find him, and he’ll be alright.”

“Do you even realize how impossible that is?” Kokichi asked, his voice dropping back to a whisper. “Those scientists… They don’t care. Not one bit. They kill us off as soon as we become useless to them. Shuichi was just about as powerful as I was, but they made it clear that they saw him as nothing more than an add-on, something that wouldn’t work as soon as the main event disappeared. They could have disposed of him the minute I set foot outside the building.”

Kaito didn’t say anything in response, only giving him a sympathetic look as he sat in silence. “I can’t imagine how worried you must be,” he finally said, “and I don’t really understand why he means so much to you, but listen to me when I tell you that we’ll find him. The impossible is possible-.”

“Yeah yeah,” Kokichi huffed, rolling his eyes. “You just have to make it so. I know. You repeat it every time one of us says something negative.”

“Because it’s true!” Kaito insisted, making Kokichi groan.

“Okay, okay, you’ve said your piece,” he huffed. “Now get out of my room so I can get dressed.”

“Alright, fine,” he said, standing up. “Just know that if you want to talk about this again, I’ll be here to listen.” With that, Kaito left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

Kokichi stayed in his bed for a bit longer, listening to the birds chirp outside his window. It had been twelve years since he had made his grand escape from the facility. It had been twelve years since he had been separated from Shuichi. He couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to him in the time they had been apart, but that wasn’t something he could worry about now.

He pushed himself from his bed, shivering quietly as his feet hit the cold floorboards as he walked over to his closet, throwing the doors open and pulling out a white t-shirt and a black pair of jeans. A simple outfit paired with the checkered scarf that Shuichi had gifted him back in the facility. Shuichi had been given a scrap of fabric by one of the scientists, a so-called reward for letting them do tests on him that day, and instead of keeping it himself as they had expected, he had eagerly given it to Kokichi.

He remembered seeing the scientist scribbling something down on her clipboard that day, that in and of itself had probably been some sort of test on its own. Nevertheless, that checkerboard cloth became something he had worn every day, and it even was to this day, although now it had added meaning. It was a promise to find Shuichi and to bring him back home, to a place where he’d be safe and free to be him.

When he exited his room, he was met with Kirumi’s wide eyes. “You’re awake,” she said softly, sounding surprised. “Is everything alright?”

Kokichi, not awake enough for his own antics, shrugged. “I guess so,” he said softly. “Momota-chan just burst into my room like a lunatic and woke me up; I’ll be fine.” Kirumi regarded him carefully, clearly not believing his words, but she let it slide regardless.

“Alright,” she said softly, nodding her head. “I have to wake up Akamatsu-san; you can go ahead and wait in the dining room for breakfast.”

Kokichi thanked her quietly, shuffling into the dining room and taking a seat at the large table she had set for breakfast. Delicate china plates had been strewn about the dark wooden surface, laid carefully atop of placemats, and paired with silverware and napkins. There were flowers in a vase on the table, too, fake and plastic, as the cold winter weather didn’t allow anything to grow in the flowerbeds outside.

Maki was already in her seat, quiet as she usually was, playing with her hair. She nodded to him, not so much as saying a word to him, but he was okay with that. Kokichi returned the nod as he slid into his seat, crossing his arms on the tabletop and resting his head atop them.

Maki had been there that night he was rescued. He could remember it vividly. He had been trying to coax Shuichi to sleep, for there were more tests to be completed in the morning when the door had suddenly swung open and the alarms had started blaring. She had been standing there, calm and stoic in her position and expression as she explained that she was there to rescue them.

Kokichi had been understandably skeptical; most escape attempts that he’d heard about would end in death, or worse, but Shuichi had voiced trust in her, so he had no choice but to accept. Shuichi knew these things, and he was right more often than not.

“It’s too early in the morning to be thinking that hard,” Maki commented idly, startling Kokichi from his thoughts. “Give it a rest; just watching you is giving me a headache.”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at her childishly. “At least I have the brain cells to think,” he said, his voice lacking any real bite. “Some other people here aren’t as fortunate.”

Maki glared at him from where she sat, although the expression was more amused than scathing. “Momota tries his best, even if he is a bit scatterbrained,” she defended. “It’s endearing.”

Kokichi snorted. “Endearing? Try annoying,” he hummed, waving his hand. “He bursts into my room the minute I make the slightest peep like he’s some sort of mother trying to console her crying child. If you’d like that, be my guest, but I can’t have my beauty sleep interrupted.”

Maki snorted in amusement, shaking her head. “Yeah, you’ll need a lot of that,” she said, her tone teasing as she gave him a half-smile. “Trust me on that.”

“You wound me,” Kokichi responded, turning his head, so his face was buried in his arms. He lay like that as someone else (probably Kaede) walked in and sat down at his right. His suspicions were confirmed when the blonde girl yawned into her hand, muttering a soft ‘good morning’ to Maki.

Kaito traipsed in a good while afterward, sounding out of breath and worn out as if he had been exercising in his room. He was continually pestering Kokichi to join him, and Maki too. Maybe he’d take the space freak up on his offer one of these days. It’d beat waking up in a cold sweat from his nightmares, anyhow.

Kirumi was the last one in, and as soon as she appeared, there was breakfast on the table, steaming hot and ready to be eaten. Today was waffles, made from scratch by Kirumi’s skilled hand, and just as delicious as Kokichi was expecting. He thanked her, the words muffled by the mouthful of food he had practically inhaled, earning him a pointed glare from Maki and a stern reminder of manners from Kirumi herself.

Once he was halfway through the meal, Kaede cleared her throat. “So… Kokichi,” she started, sounding uncertain on how to tackle the topic she had at hand. “We’ve been talking with Kirigiri and Togami, and we’ve come to a decision.” Her finger carefully traced the rim of her mug of hot chocolate, and his eyes followed the slightly hypnotic movement.

“A decision?” he echoed faintly, tearing his gaze away from Kaede’s hand to focus on her face. “What decision?”

The blonde girl smiled warmly, making him feel at ease, not that he would admit it. “We’ve decided that you’ve been training for long enough. It’s time for you to join us on your first mission.”

Kokichi froze, his face blank as his lips parted. “My first mission?” he repeated, trying to make sense of the rush of emotions inside him. He feigned indifference, sighing and folding his arms behind his head. “Geez, it’s about time. I was starting to get bored; you’re lucky I didn’t bail on you guys.”

“Kokichi,” Kirumi chided calmly from where she sat in her seat. “You should listen to Akamatsu-san. She was going to tell you where your first mission would take place.”

Kaede looked a bit more nervous now, rubbing her arms and frowning as she moved her gaze to the table. “I told them I didn’t think this would be a good idea, but they were adamant on this, so-.”

“We’re going back to the facility,” Maki cut in, her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

Kokichi felt as if he had been doused in a bucket of ice-cold water, every nerve in his body practically screaming at him all at once. “...They want me to go back there?” he asked, his voice quiet. It's not like he was surprised, this was bound to happen at some point, but the notion was still at least a little jarring. He nodded after a while. “Alright,” he conceded. “If that’s what my first mission is to be, then I’ll do it.”

“You can always back out, you know,” Kaede fretted, sounding nervous and yet compassionate. “You can wait for the next mission, Togami-san and Kirigiri-san will understand-”

“No,” Kokichi said, his voice carrying a note of finality. “This is something I’ve been waiting for for a long time.” He lifted his head to meet her gaze, uncharacteristically serious. “I need to go there. I have to. If only to stop my nightmares from coming back every night.”

Maki, silent as ever, regarded him carefully. She knew the reason, as did Kaito, judging by the pitying look he was giving Kokichi. His hands clenched into fists atop his knees. He didn’t need pity. “If he’s ready for it,” Maki spoke up. “Then I say let him. There’s no use in arguing with him or the others on it.”

Kokichi flashed her a look of thinly veiled gratitude, one she didn’t return as she stood up and left the kitchen. The rest of breakfast was finished in silence, the conversation topic at hand closed and shelved, filed away neatly as everything else was. Kokichi stayed behind to help Kirumi with the dishes, as he usually did, before retreating to his room to think behind a locked door.

So, his first mission would be going back to the hellsite that created him, huh? He grinned to himself as he sat beneath his window, his back pressed against the wall. Maybe this would be a chance for him to figure out if Shuichi was dead or not, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked the fic, please leave kudos and comment below! It really helps my motivation!


End file.
